From 20 to 12
From 20 to 12 is an Endurance: Hawaii special recapping the first 6 days of the season. Overview It started with 20 excited kids on a beach. Now there are just 12 muddy and battle-scarred veterans remaining. Today we look back at what it has taken to get here, and find out how they have survived one of the wettest places on earth. Summary The first day begins with the contestants hiking to the place where they would compete— near the wettest place on earth. Although they initially enjoy themselves, six of them would have to leave in the Right to Stay challenge Pipedream, which required the players (except Lindi & Reece, who were granted the free ride) to hold onto metal cylinders over the lake. The six who succumbed to their pain were Eleanor, Vanetta, Taylor, Marshall, Tom, and Brandon, with the 14 remaining contestants surviving and continuing to the real competition. (The Arrival/First Elimination) The second day starts with the partner selection— in the challenge Cliffhanger, each player attempted to catch balls numbered 1-14 one at a time, with the first ball holding total control over partner selection. Demian was lucky enough to grab that ball, with Lindi being second-in-command; one by one, teams were formed, but the lower the numbered ball a player had, they could bump anyone out. Lindi left everyone appalled by replacing Bryanah as Chris's partner, which left Bryanah with Monroe, much to both of their chagrin; eventually all seven teams were formed and the game would begin the subsequent day. (First Elimination/Pick Your Partner) The third day opens with the seven teams ready, willing and able to compete in their first Endurance Mission, until J.D. unveils a game-changing twist that nobody expected— the six who left on day 1 would compete for a second chance as the Brown team! The mission for that was even more grueling than the first elimination; after a half-hour, Tom outlasted the others and selected Vanetta as his teammate, forming Brown, the 8th and final team of E3. (Headstrong) Brown didn't get any time to kick back, as later that same day, they would participate in Ring of Fire in order to gain control of the Samadhi. After an intense and painful game, Purple walked away with the first victory, and contemplated giving it to one of the following three teams— Green, who was second best to them in the challenge; Yellow, whom they and their allies on Grey, Red & Orange deemed as the weakest team; or Blue, whose strength was overshadowed by Willa's tantrums. Ultimately, Yellow was saddled with the Samadhi, which contained a 5-foot rope for the first Temple Mission. The fourth day began with an eerie silence over the camp, as the first elimination would take place at nightfall; in the first Temple Mission, the last team standing would win control over who would be sent to the Temple of Fate. Yellow shocked everyone by scoring the first two rounds consecutively, and they chipped away at the dominant Purple-Red-Orange-Grey alliance by removing the latter two from the challenge— that was until the fifth attempt, where Red gave them a glimmer of hope by hitting their target, but they kicked Blue out instead, despite their allies demanding that Yellow lose. In the final attempt, Yellow defeated Brown, which sealed the primary alliance's fate— ultimately, Yellow sent Orange with Blue to the Temple of Fate, where the latter was shut out in two rounds, forcing Blue to exit the game first; Orange returned to camp, much to everyone's elation sans Yellow. (Bagging on You) The fifth day opened with the absent Blue team awarding Orange their piece (tying them for the lead with Purple), only to have J.D. reveal today was an impromptu Temple Mission, which meant this would be the second consecutive elimination of E3. The mission was a true test of alliances, as both sides of the divided camp tried to take each other out; while the Green-Yellow-Brown alliance seemed to have this challenge down pat for winning, Nicole had other plans— she implored Vanetta to grant them control once more, and with the primary alliance out of the hot seat, the outsider teams were eliminated in quick succession. Not long thereafter, it came down to Grey and Orange— Chris and Lindi blocked their last square, giving Orange the win; Tom completely regretted this, as he knew his two allies would be sent to the Temple of Fate that night. His worst fears were realized, as Orange decided to pit best friends against each other, with devastating consequences to be suffered— Yellow tearfully triumphed in two rounds, sending Green home. (Squaring Off) The sixth day begins with the departed Green team awarding their piece to Yellow (creating a three-way tie for first between them, Purple and Orange), and J.D. revealing that today's mission, Out on a Limb, would have the prize of splitting the camp into two SuperTeams for the next Temple Mission— Monroe effortlessly earned the right to divide the jungle in half, and he and Bryanah wisely used their power to join forces with Purple and Grey, leaving their friends on Brown with Red and Orange to fend for themselves the next day. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Specials Category:Recaps Category:Season 3 episodes